My Paper Heart
by StrykrWolf
Summary: Snow stood staring at the fragile heart. She knew what she had to do in order to protect her family. One Shot. SwanQueen.


**Title:** _My Paper Heart_

**Rating:** _T_

**Summary:** _Snow stood staring at the fragile heart. She knew what she had to do in order to protect her family. One Shot. SwanQueen. _

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Snow White, Regina Mills, Emma Swan, Prince Charming, or Henry Mills; they are property of Edward Kitsis, Adam Horowitz and ABC._

**A/N:** _This is just a quick one shot I came up with after watching previews for episode 16 'The Miller's Daughter'. I'm sorry it took so long to upload. New promotional pictures were released and that gave me some new ideas I incorporated into the story. Also, I worked and worked on the ending and I think I'm finally happy with it. For those who read my other stories I am working on the second chapter of __**You're The One That I Want**__ I promise. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop**

Mr. Gold's shop was surprisingly clean even with a battle taking place within its walls. The door to the shop was suddenly thrown open and David was flung out. He slowly got up but by the time he tried to reenter the shop a barrier spell was put into place. All he could do was watch as his family faced two of the most powerful forces in Storybrooke.

Snow was initially worried when David was thrown out of the shop but when she saw him moving her anxieties started to ease. Her attention was soon diverted when Neal charged at Cora. That proved to be foolish as he soon became a crumpled heap on the floor. Then she looked for her daughter, Emma, she found she was locked in battle with Regina although it didn't really look like a typical battle…

Cora soon stepped in Snow's line of sight and stared her down. Snow didn't look away from Cora she knew she couldn't break eye contact. So she gripped the small dagger she held in her hand tighter.

"Hello Snow White," Cora smiled as she began to raise the Dark One's dagger, "I believe you know what I'm going to do with this."

Behind Cora Regina and Emma had stopped fighting and Neal began to stir. Emma was holding Regina with a stake to her throat but they both seemed more interested on what Cora had to say than actually threatening each other.

"I'm going to make Rumpelstiltskin kill you, your precious Charming, and your daughter. Then my daughter will finally be able to have her family!" Cora yelled as she stepped closer to Snow. Emma lowered the stake and clung tighter to Regina. As Cora went to make a fireball Neal got up and tackled her all the while knocking the dagger from her hands. Cora's fireball was heading straight towards Snow but Regina quickly magicked Snow away from the battle scene.

Then Rumpelstiltskin came from the back of the shop and with a wave of his hand the dagger flew into his grip. Neal ran to Rumpelstiltskin's side. Cora stepped back, frustrated and looked at her daughter, "You! You betrayed me!" She made her way toward Rumple, "It doesn't matter I will become the Dark One!"

Rumple deflected Cora and put up a quick barrier. He quickly turned to Neal and whispered, "Can you distract her?"

Neal didn't know what his father's plans were but he picked up his fallen sword and answered, "Yes."

Rumpelstiltskin deactivated the barrier and made his way towards Regina, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Regina, who just realized she was still in Emma's arms, only nodded and answered, "Yes, she has to be stopped."

Emma looked back and forth between Regina and Rumple and asked, "What am I missing here? What is going to happen?"

Emma gently squeezed Regina tighter and Regina leaned into Emma, "He's going to take my heart and crush it."

At this Emma let go of Regina and put herself in between them, "No he isn't! I won't let him!"

Regina put her hand on Emma's shoulder, "It's not my heart that he's going to crush."

Emma looked at her like she had grown two heads, "But…you said he was going to take your heart and crush it."

Regina smiled, "My mother took my heart as a child and placed her heart in me for safe keeping. It's her heart that he's going to crush."

Emma made a face, "What kind of parent would do that to a child?"

Regina stepped in front of Emma and faced Rumple, "I…I don't know. Right now we don't have a lot of time. Do it now Rumpelstiltskin."

Rumpelstiltskin reached into Regina's chest and ripped out her heart. Cora whipped her head around, "What are you doing?!"

Rumpelstiltskin began to squeeze Cora's heart. She fell to her knees and screamed in pain. Regina fell back into Emma's arms she couldn't watch her mother like this. Even if she did horrible things Cora still loved her - in a twisted way. Emma saw the pain that Regina was going through so she reached out and touched Rumpelstiltskin's arm. He looked back and Emma shook her head no, "This is not the way. We have to end this cycle of death."

Rumpelstiltskin reluctantly stopped squeezing Cora's heart, "I suppose that's up to you dearie."

Emma kissed Regina's temple and held her tighter. The moment didn't last long however as David burst in and demanded to know where Snow was.

"I magicked her to the graveyard," Regina explained, "Even if we're not on good terms no one deserves to be at the mercy of my mother."

**Storybrooke Graveyard**

Snow had landed in front of the Mills' gravesite. As soon as she landed she jumped up ready to fight. But as she looked around and saw that nobody was around she decided that she was magicked here for a reason. She went inside the Mills' mausoleum and was stopped by Henry Sr.'s grave. She took a moment of silence for the man. She wasn't able to get to know him but what she did know of him was good. She stepped back and really looked around. As she looked around she noticed scratch marks next to the casket.

'_I wonder…_' Snow thought. She went back to the other side of the grave, put her entire weight on it and pushed. She was surprised when the grave actually moved and revealed a flight of stairs. Snow peered down into the darkness as if staring long enough would magically light her way. When she realized that no matter how long she stared lights weren't going to turn on she headed down the flight of stairs. She arrived at the bottom and realized it was a vault. She stared around in wonder. She didn't know where to go so she just decided to head to the nearest door.

She entered a room the walls were glowing an eerie red and a strange thumping sound could be heard. In that moment she realized that this vault was full of hearts. In the middle of the room was a box on a pedestal. It had to be Cora's heart whose else could it be? Snow opened the box and saw the heart glowing brightly. She could even hear a faint beat. She picked it up and stood there.

Snow stood staring at the fragile heart. She knew what she had to do in order to protect her family. She took the heart and began to squeeze. She felt the heart trying to pump, trying to live as long as it possibly could. She could feel the power rush through her but suddenly a hand slipped over hers. She looked up into the eyes of Regina.

"This is not you Snow," The Evil Queen stated.

Snow White jerked her hand away from Regina.

"Stay away I have to do this!" Snow white yelled as she began to squeeze the heart again. Regina flinched and tried again.

"No you don't. Snow. That is not Cora's heart. She is already taken care of," Regina brought her hand towards Snow White who only backed further away.

"What?" Snow White stared at the heart and her grip began to loosen, "If this isn't her heart whose is it?"

"…Mine," Regina stated simply. She figured there was no beating around the bush. Snow White literally had her life in her hands, "Cora took my heart when I was young and placed her heart in me for safe keeping. I found this out and we're using this to keep her under control."

"But…How did you…" Snow began. Regina's look cut her off, "I just found my heart please let me have it back."

At this point Regina was starting to breathe heavier and began to sweat. Snow fully stopped squeezing her heart but still held onto it, "Why should I trust you?"

Regina looked into Snow White's eyes, "Because I love Henry…and Emma."

Snow was not as surprised as she thought she should be. She looked at the heart one last time and handed it to Regina with a smile, "Here, this belongs to you."

Regina took it and cradled it with care, "Let's head back up everyone's waiting for you."

When they surfaced from the vault it seemed like everyone from the town was there. Snow White ran into David's arms, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Regina stayed back and watched as everyone socialized. Then she felt small arms wrap around her, "Mom!"

Tears sprung to her eyes, "Henry!"

She bent down, careful of her heart, and gave him the biggest hug she could. Emma came up soon after him and smiled. When she saw the heart she questioned, "Why don't you put that back in?"

Regina gave a sad smile, "You can't remove or put back your own heart. It's kind of an unspoken rule."

Emma looked from Regina to her heart, "I'll put it back."

Regina's head snapped towards her, "You don't have to…"

Emma smiled, "I want to. I want you to be happy."

Regina smiled and handed Emma her heart. Emma looked at the heart in wonder and felt the life that emitted from it. Regina placed her hands over Emma's, "Place the heart over my chest then imagine your hand going through my skin and ribcage and placing the heart in its rightful place."

"No pressure?" Emma joked. In all seriousness she placed the heart near Regina's chest then concentrated. She closed her eyes and soon felt her hand go into Regina's chest. Then she visualized setting her heart down. Then she quickly retracted her hand, "Whoa."

"Whoa indeed Emma," Regina stated breathless. She swayed forward and Emma caught her wrapping her arms around her and grinned. Henry seemed oblivious to the situation and threw his arms around both of his moms, "That was so awesome!"

Regina smiled down at Henry and patted down his unruly hair. She looked back up at Emma, "I finally have my happy ending."

She leaned in and kissed Emma. A bright multicolored light spread throughout Storybrooke. The last of the curse was truly broken. Regina Mills really did find her happy ending and it was in the arms of the Savior Emma Swan.


End file.
